Holding Hands
by Mrs.Crookshanks
Summary: "Quando nos afastamos e nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, eu sabia. O amanhã era ela. Sempre seria. Ela não iria a lugar nenhum. Nem eu." Primeira fanfic, isso está horrivel, NÃO LEIA.


Eu devia estar dormindo.

Era o normal. Ainda mais depois de um dia como esse.

Quase dois anos servindo aos aurores e eu acho que nunca vou acostumar com o quão cansativo isso pode ser. Desgastante na verdade. Então não tinha explicação lógica para eu não estar dormindo, já passava da meia noite e eu sou uma pessoa que vive para dormir, sério, qualquer 15 minutos que tenho livre eu transformo em hora da soneca. Eu amo dormir. Está na minha lista de prioridades.

Bom, então não tinha uma explicação lógica, porém tinha uma ilógica: Hermione.

Se parar para pensar um pouquinho você vai ver que todos os pequenos problemas do meu cotidiano estão diretamente apontados para ela. Sempre ela.

E a coisa é: faz mais ou menos uns 5 dias que não vejo ela. Se não fosse o feletone (sim eu sei que é telefone, mas meu jeito é muito mais legal) que ela me deu de presente no ano passado eu não teria escutado nem sua voz nesses malditos 5 dias.

Motivo: Briga? Nah. Era a porra do trabalho. Nunca parei pra pensar em como meu trabalho atrapalharia minha vida amorosa pelo simples fato de eu não me importar, mas isso foi antes de Hermione, de eu saber que ela me ama, sente minha falta e coisa e tal. Então eu estava um pouco puto. Mas também estava feliz por ela estar se dando bem no Ministério. Da pra sentir o quanto ela esta animada com tudo isso.

Enfim, acho que era saudade, o motivo da minha insonia. Desde que ela voltou de Hogwarts o maior tempo que passei sem vê-la foi 3 dias, e eu fiz o maior dramalhão. Eu não sei se eu sou o que ama mais nessa relação mas eu sei que eu sou o que mais faz drama, o mais sensível, o mais chorão. Mas ela nem liga, nem tira sarro. Ela acha até fofo, então quem sou eu pra me importar não é mesmo?

Eu estava a um passo de pegar o feletone quando uma lontra prateada atravessou silenciosamente a janela do me quarto e falou com uma voz que eu só podia reconhecer como a de Hermione.

"Eu estou aqui em baixo. Vista algo decente. Espero por você."

Eu encarava de boca aberta quando a lontra partiu pela janela novamente.

Aqui em baixo? Aqui em baixo na onde? Algo decente? Decente tipo terno ou tipo uma camiseta e uma calça? Hermione adora um mistério. E sempre sobra pra mim resolve-los.

Então mesmo sem saber bulhufas do que estava acontecendo eu pulei da cama, coloquei uma blusa que acabei encontrando no chão, peguei uma calça da gaveta e supondo que estava frio coloquei meu suéter do natal do ano passado, calcei o único tênis que me servia e peguei minha varinha. Desci as escadas tão silenciosamente quanto pude, tentando não pisar nas madeiras soltas nem tropeçar em meias perdidas para não acordar Harry. Olhei em todos os canto do andar de baixo de Grimmauld Place e não encontrei Hermione. Mas também não escutei ninguém aparatando para cá, portanto, se isso não for uma pegadinha de muito mal gosto ela deve estar lá fora. Passei pelo retrato da Sra. Black em silêncio e abri a porta.

A rua estava praticamente vazia, não que isso fosse de se estranhar, as únicas coisas que indicavam que aquela rua não era abandonada eram algumas luzes em umas janelas ali ou lá e um carro com faróis acessos do outro lado da calçada. Provavelmente com algum casal mandando ver lá dentro. Mas nenhum sinal de Hermione.

Se isso foi uma pegadinha: não teve graça, e amanhã mesmo vou terminar com ela por carta (não vou não) . Estava bufando e me virando para procurar por alguma pista dela dentro de casa quando o carro do outro lado na calçada piscou o faróis duas vezes e eu fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer, decidi por ignorar e já tinha me virado quando o som de porta batendo ecoou pela rua.

Primeiros pensamentos: Vou ser assaltado. Tem alguém querendo me vender droga. Algum cara de rosto espinhento veio me perguntar se eu tenho camisinha.

Mas ai eu escutei aquela voz de novo, aquela da garota que eu amo. Nem gritando, tão pouco sussurrando.

"Hey, eu não mereço nem sua atenção por ter dirigido até aqui só pra te ver?" Eu adoro esses sorrisos que vem involuntariamente, e em maioria é quanto eu estou com ela que isso acontece. Me virei com a maior cara de panaca que você possa imaginar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ela estava atravessando a rua, vindo em minha direção, e eu nem conseguia pensar direito. Tudo naquele momento era ela. Foi como se eu estivesse voltando pra casa, depois de um longo tempo de viagem, quando eu envolvi meus braços ao seu redor e suas mãos tocaram meu cabelo. Meus lábios encontraram os delas e o mundo ao redor sumiu, ficando apenas eu e ela. Seu coração batia contra o meu, e eu senti que se eu morresse ali, naquele momento, seria um privilégio tê-la aos meus braços.

"Senti sua falta." Sussurrei em seus lábios enquanto ela sorria.

"Imaginei que sim." Ela fico nas pontas dos pés e beijou meu nariz, uma coisa que ela vinha fazendo muito ultimamente, que eu sinceramente amava. "Então, vamos?"

"Claro." Segurei sua mão na minha. "Pra onde?" Perguntei enquanto ela ia na frente, me puxando até o carro. "Está pensando em dar uns amassos dentro do carro?"

"Hum, não. Mas essa é uma boa ideia, vou deixar anotado." Ela abriu a porta do carro pra mim entrar e jogando um olhar de ceticismo pra ela eu entrei.

"Quanto cavalheirismo." Eu disse depois que ela também entrou no carro.

"Um de nós tem que praticar, não é?" Ela disse. Sorrimos um pro outro. Acredite ou não, esse é nosso jeito de flertar. Ela ligou o carro e começou a sair daquela rua enquanto uma musica qualquer tocava bem baixinho no rádio."Então, pra onde está me levando?" Perguntei depois de um tempo em silencio.

"Para um encontro." Declarou, simplesmente. "O nosso primeiro, para ser especifica."

"Oi?"

"Bom, eu estava deitada na minha cama, pesando sobre nós e então eu percebi que nunca fomos em um encontro, nem antes e nem depois de estarmos juntos como um casal. Eu considerei a ideia de esperar você me chamar para sair, mas se eu sentasse e esperasse isso acontecer então eu ia ficar esperando a vida toda."

"Você estava pensado sobre nós?" Cara, como eu sou bobo.

"Eu faço isso o tempo topo." Ela meio que sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo que ela queria compartilhar apenas comigo. Me encontrei sorrindo mais do que eu tinha sorrido a semana inteira. "Enfim, eu pensei que se fizéssemos isso de forma abrupta poderia dar mais certo do que se fizéssemos um show todo em cima disso, o que acabaria sendo um desastre." Ela mordia os lábios nervosamente, sem tirar os olhos das rua, sua bochechas rosadas de vergonha. "O que você acha?" Eu acho que é adorável o jeito como ela pode corar por coisas tão banais em um momento e no outro ser tão fria quanto pedra de gelo.

"Eu acho que você esta linda." Ela desviou o olhar da estrada por um momento e repousou seus olhos castanhos brilhantes sobre os meus, corando e sorrindo ainda mais. Ela estava usando um vestido (sim, eu também fiquei surpreso) azul, que deixava todos seu ombro a vista, e caia gentilmente sobre suas coxas, acabando logo acima do joelho. Seu cabelo estava aquela confusão linda de sempre, mas estava preso em um coque muito mal feito, como se ela tivesse tentado fazer uma e outra vez e por final acabasse desistindo. Eu adorei. Ela parecia um anjo pra mim. Mas ela também pareceria um anjo se estivesse usando uma camiseta e jeans. Não importa. Ela. É. Linda. Eu não sei porque demorei tanto pra perceber.

"Mas, tipo, eu estou sem dinheiro trouxa nenhum e se eu tiver muita sorte deve ter 5 sicles no bolso dessa calça." Confessei meio sem graça.

"Nós não vamos precisar de dinheiro. Só quero passear com você. Te mostrar um lugar."

"Brilhante." Sinceramente, nós podíamos ficar só dentro do carro que seria perfeito pra mim. Qualquer coisa com ela.

Uma outra musica tocava no rádio, cantava sobre coisas que se cantam em musica, eu não entendia uma só palavra, apenas desfrutava do quase-silencio enquanto me ocupava olhando para Hermione. Eu nem prestava atenção para onde quer que ela me levava, durante vários minutos ela apenas dirigia até que as ruas começaram a ficar mais largas e mais iluminadas. O vento entrava pelas janelas, fazendo nossos cabelos voarem e as luzes do lado de fora ficavam cada vez mais brilhantes. Elas refletiam em seu rosto e eu podia ver a felicidade estampada lá. Outros carros passavam por nós, haviam pessoas nas ruas, e musica em alguns lugares.

"Não acredito que seu pai te emprestou o carro a esta hora da madrugada."

"Ele não emprestou." Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Você esta me dizendo que pegou sem permissão?"

"Sim." Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Caramba, quanta rebeldia. Você devia mesmo estar com saudade de mim." Ela riu daquele jeito que ela ela só faz quando estamos sozinhos.

"É, eu acho que sim. Ele não vai ficar com raiva, pelo menos eu espero que não. Eu deixei um recado." É claro que ela deixou.

"Eu estou começando a pensar que você está me sequestrando." E de novo a risada. Isso sim é que era musica.

"Eu devia, depois de todos esses dias sem te ver, tudo que eu mais quero é te trancar em um quarto eu nunca mais te deixar sair." Ela corou e eu senti meus próprios ouvidos esquentarem.

"Bom, eu não vou resistir."

"Acho bom."

Eu não sei por quanto tempo dirigimos, nem por quantas pessoas passamos, nem quantas musicas escutamos. Parecia que tínhamos dirigido a noite toda, fugindo do mundo, e consequentemente nos aproximando cada vez mais um do outro.

Quando ela parou o carro, nós apenas descemos e imediatamente ela enrolou seus dedos entre os meus quando nos encontramos na frente do carro. Acabamos por parar em um parque que ficava na parte elevada de qualquer que seja o lugares que estávamos, e dava para vez toda a cidade lá de cima, se você chegasse bem perto da beira (onde tinha uma cerca, afinal de contas, segurança em primeiro lugar) dava para se imaginar como rei daquele lugar.

"Uau." Murmurei só pra mim, enquanto me sentava no banco de frente para as luzes da cidade." Eu não faço a menos ideia de onde estamos." Ela sorriu, se aproximando de mim, eu passei meu braço sobre seus ombros e ela se aconchegou ali, no meu peito. Sua mão estava sobre meu coração e seu nariz cutucava suavemente meu pescoço, suas pernas descansando gentilmente sobre as minhas. Eu senti como se nada mais faltasse. Completo. Eu estava no lugar onde sempre deveria estar.

"Eu vinha aqui com meus pais quando era menor, procurei no mapa e acabei decorando o caminho. Entretanto eu nunca cheguei tão perto da beira antes, morria de medo de cair lá embaixo." Sua voz ecoava em algum lugar perto da minha garganta, levando essas vibrações para dentro de mim, me aquecendo por dentro." É linda não é?" Ela afastou a cabeça um pouquinho para olhar para o horizonte de luzes.

"É, é sim." Eu disse, com olhos apenas para ela. A lua estava bem acima dela, deixando seu rosto iluminado em combinação com as ruas lá em baixo, seus olhos se voltaram aos meus e ela sorriu docemente. Ela estava tão perto, eu podia respira-lá. Ao nosso lado apenas as nossas sombras postadas no chão, tão unidas que parecíamos um só. Eu podia ver as sardas de seu nariz que só eu sabia que ela tinha, de tão discretas que eram, seus olhos castanhos cantavam para mim, passavam mensagens e pensamentos, derramavam sua alma na minha, seus lábios mais tentadores do que nunca, a espera do meus, ansiosos pelo toque. Não poderia querer ela mais que que eu quis naquele momento.

Prendo minha respiração quando ela se move, meu coração batendo mais rápido dentro do peito, fecho meus olhos quando nossas cabeças de aproximam, saboreio seus lábios com os meus e sinto sua pele sobre as minhas mãos. Nos beijamos tão lentamente quando possível, esperando que o mundo acabasse ao nosso redor. Sem nenhuma certeza do amanhã, mas sabendo exatamente o que eu iria querer amanhã era a mesma coisa que eu queria hoje, e a mesma coisa que eu quis no passado. Ela. Tentando colocar tudo isso em um só beijo, esperando que ela entendesse e que compartilhasse do sentimento.

Quando nos afastamos e nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, eu sabia. O amanhã era ela. Sempre seria. Ela não iria a lugar nenhum. Nem eu.

Passaram-se dias e noites e permanecíamos um nos braços do outro, até as luzes da cidade lá embaixo começarem a apagar totalmente, até ficar tão frio que meu suéter teve que ser vestido por ela e tivemos que agarrar tanto um no outro que eu já não sabia onde eu começava e onde ela terminava, até todos os assuntos acabarem e apenas ficarmos em silêncio, escutando nossas próprias respirações e só ousamos sair dali quando o sol deu os primeiros indícios de aparecer na linha do horizonte.

Seus dedos escorregaram nos meus mais uma vez enquanto caminhávamos até o carro e quando dirigia de volta para casa eu a mantive acordada, me distraindo quando os primeiros raios de sol tocaram seu cabelo. Me permitindo um momento para apreciar toda a sorte que eu tinha por tê-la do meu lado. Quando chegamos a Grimmauld Place ela não se despediu e nem pediu pra ficar, apenas estacionou o carro e entrou na casa comigo, subindo as escadas e até o meu quarto onde nos jogamos na cama e mais uma vez nos braços um do outro. Sem energia para mais nada além de um sorriso e um "boa noite" sussurrado.

Eu nunca tinha ido em nenhum encontro antes mas eu sabia que não era assim que primeiros encontros funcionavam. Pessoas normais combinam o encontro não apenas aparecem no meio da madrugada e falam: "hey isso é um encontro", o cara provavelmente vai buscar a menina na casa dela e não ao contrário, eles comem em um restaurante chique e ele paga a conta, eles não ficam conversando a noite toda em um lugar completamente estranho e lindo com seus estômagos vazios reclamando a cada 15 minutos, com sorte eles se beijam no final e não simplesmente se beijam a hora que tiver vontade (o tempo todo). Eu nunca fui tão agradecido por não ser normal tanto quanto hoje, e ainda mais por ter com quem dividir toda essa anormalidade.

E eu espero não ser normal pro resto da minha vida se Hermione Granger estiver do meu lado, segurando minha mão.


End file.
